Yang VS James
Yang VS James is a what if? episodes. ' Description RWBY VS Flame the Hedgehog! Fist VS Fist! Can ''Ruby's older sister pull off a win? Or will she lose against the strongest animal alive? Interlude Coming soon....... Yang Xiao Long *I will put the whole story about her from DEATH BATTlE, don't hate me if I steal it but I will give credits for that* (*Cues: RWBY Volume 1 - Episode 1 Score*) Wiz: The world of Remnant is... well, crazy. Vicious creatures called Grimm run wild, entire cities have gone to waste and every single weapon, is also a gun. Even Nunchucks. '''Boomstick: Ooh, that sounds like Disneyland to me, the happiest most gun-filled place on Earth. Wiz: Luckily, the world is protected by the Huntsmen and Huntresses, an elite group of expertly trained warriors. Boomstick: And where else would you get the training to kill bloodthirsty monsters than from high school. Yang: Oh, I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever! Ruby: Please stop... (*Cues: RWBY Volume 1 - Episode 4 Score*) Wiz: After losing her mother to mysterious circumstances and being trained all her life by her hero legend of anuncle, Yang Xiao Long was accepted into Beacon Academy. Boomstick: It's kinda like Hogwarts, except replace wands and books with swords, sniper rifles and giant transforming scythes. Man this place just keeps getting better and better. Seriously, I know where I'm gonna retire now. Wiz: A natural fighter and thrill-seeker at heart, Yang fit right in and soon found herself a member of the color coordinated team, RWBY, lead by her younger sister, Ruby. Boomstick: Because that's not confusing at all... Ruby: I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang. Yang: I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I Right? (Yang is hit by an apple) (*Cues: RWBY Volume 2 - Sacrifice*) Boomstick: Anyway Yang's time at Beacon was well spent and she became the master of punching all the things. Wiz: See while Yang's fellow Teammates wield a scythe, a couple swords, some big guns, Yang's style of combat takes a more....direct approach. Broomstick: Yeah she does, with her Shotgun-Gauntlets! Wiz: Her two golden bracelets aren't just stylish, they extend to form a weapon called the Ember Celica. (*Cues: RWBY Volume 1 - Red Like Roses Part II [Full Version with Buildup]*) Boomstick: With just a punch, the Ember Celica fires off a flash of kinetic energy, blasting a foe with an explosion of force and a beautiful sound. (Yang jumps into a Nevermore's mouth and repeatably fires her blasts down its mouth) Yang: I hope you're hungry! Boomstick: To top it off, the concussive blasts can fly several hundred feet! Yang is one of the few people I know who can punch a bird out of the sky. That's what ya get for crapping on my car. Wiz: In addition, like most huntresses, Yang can manifest her soul as an Aura. Aura can be used to block deadly attacks, and heal minor wounds, and Yang's is no different. Boomstick: But my favorite way she uses her Aura, is when she goes Super Saiyan. (*Cues: RWBY Volume 1 - I Burn Remix*) Wiz: Many Hunters and Huntresses posses a Semblance: A special power unique to them that makes Beacon Academy look a little more like the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. Boomstick: Yang's Semblance absorbs damage from hits she takes, adding them to her own physical power. After taking just two attacks from a Mech Suit she was strong enough to shatter the whole thing in one go. (*Cues: RWBY Volume 1 - Episode 16 Score*) Wiz: Unfortunately her Semblance does not increase her Aura's defense. So she feels the full force of everything that hits her Aura, and can only absorb power when she remains conscious. Boomstick: Luckily she's pretty tough: Yang survived a punch that easily smashed her through a concrete pillar. You know, the ones designed to hold up entire bridges. Wiz: And during a food fight, (remember this is high school), Yang was knocked up into the air and did not come down for about 100 seconds: More than enough time to reach Terminal Velocity. This means upon landing she took an impact of nearly 50 tons of force! Boomstick: And stood right back up like it was nothing. Ah what a waste of good food. Wiz: Despite this Yang can only take so much. Her Aura has a limit, as does her short temper. Pushing both of these too far leaves her extremely vulnerable. Boomstick: Like when this Ice-Cream lady knocked her out because Yang had been fighting monsters all day with no sleep. Wiz: It's also worth noting that Yang is less adaptable when fighting against foes specializing in kicks. Boomstick: Still she's confident she's one of the best in her class and dedicated to graduating Huntress School so she can travel the world fighting everyone just for the thrill of it. (Yang is seen speeding across the top of a forest, shooting downwards to stay in the air and lands on a tree and jumps to the next one, finally landing on the ground.) Yang: Nailed it! James the Echinda Wiz: Over a 100 years ago, a echinda race were sue away due the War Z has started. Boomstick: True! but one last remain echinda is still alive after De Bot was dead and went inside the Master Emerald, which he is a ghost. Wiz: This is James, the Echinda. The strongest animal alive. (*Cues: Sonic Adventure DX - UNKNOWN from me*) Boomstick: James became a master of punching and beating things up. Wiz: James has great strength and had fast speed too. However, he was trained with the strongest being in the universe.... King Combo. Boomstick: That is new. Wiz: Ever since his training, he became in charge with the Master Emerald and the Chaos Force too. Also yes, he can learn Kaio-ken. James: Kaio-ken x5!!! Boomstick: So with his adventure, he became friends with Flame and Two Tails. With one sercret he had is...... Punching ****! Wiz: Well....... due to his strength, he can perform a Spin Dash, Homing Attack and one of his best moveset ever is called the "Omega Fist Punch". James: OMEGA FIST PUNCH!!!!!!!! James Omega Fist Punch punches 8 planets at 2.3 seconds. Boomstick: Now that is... Awesome! Wiz: He can most likey to dig and glide like most Echinda do, Speaking of which, James can throw punches so extreme, they create explosions by igniting hydrogen in the air. Boomstick: That's cute, since his punch is equal to 5 megatons!? ''' Wiz: The reason why James is so powerful is because his connection with the Master Emerald is responsible for much of his more absurd attributes, like gliding and punching explosions. '''Boomstick: But stay turned when the full fight begins airing near you. Wiz: This will have Recsearch too yeah. FIGHT Coming soon..... Results Coming soon.......